New Girl
by yellowalein23
Summary: this is my first fanfic please don't hate on it reviews i don't own power puff girls i hope you like sorry its so short next time i will make it longer
1. New Girl hi im Buttercup

**New Girl**

**Butch P.O.V**

She was one of those emo girls when you saw her from far away, but she turned out to just be wearing

Dark make up. I've never seen her in school before she must've been new to the school. She was looking at every door in the hall she must've been lost. This was my chance to talk to her and maybe get her number.

**Normal P.O.V**

Butch walked up next to the new girl and said "lost beautiful "."So corny" she thought to herself. "Yes I am lost is a strong man like you going to show me the way". Butch said "of course by the way I'm Butch"." Well I'm Buttercup"," well Buttercup you wanna go out som-" butch was interrupted. "Not interested", "but", "not interested", "but ill be good to you", "not interested so leave me alone". "But I though you needed help finding your way". "Don't worry about me hun I've got a friend waiting for me so beat it", said buttercup.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

"Robin" I said. The bubbly brunette turned her head and a smile rose to her face as she saw a familiar face. "OMG Buttercup I can't believe that you're here", said robin. "Robin can you show me to my first class and do you know a boy named butch". "BUTTERCUP STAY AWAY FROM BUTCH he's trouble". "Okay ill stay away from him but he just hit on me and I rejected him hardcore". "He hit on you he's such a player he's already got a girlfriend". "Wow what a jacka** "."Ill take you to your next class". Robin dropped me off at next class and I walked everyone started to stare at me they could tell that I was scared even though I looked so confident. I decided to sit next to this girl who was like in her own little world she didn't even look at me. She was blonde with blues and she was really cute but her outfit was horrible she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt a winter hat with a puff on the top a cassimere sweater vest blue jeans and brown rain boots but as I walked closer to where she was sitting it kind of worked on her, I came and sat next to her and said" hi I'm Buttercup and you are", she snapped out of her trans and said" what" "what did you say" "well whatever I'm bubbles and you are". "I just said that im buttercup". "well buttercup I can see that we are going to be the bestest of friends". "What!"


	2. Becoming Friends

**Buttercup P.O.V**

"What!" I said. "Are you deaf I said I can tell we are going to be the best of friends". "Oh that's what I thought you said well I kinda already have a best friend". "Well you can have more than 1 best friend". "Well we just met". "Well I guess by the end of this day we will be best friends". Finally my class was over I got to my next class and once again there was bubbles saying "hi" from the back of class. I asked her if I could see her schedule and it turns they were practically identical I guess I was stuck with this chick for the rest of day so I guess I should at least get to know her so we talked and we have a lot in common. Our next class together is chemistry.

**Normal P.O.V**

It was time for chemistry class and buttercup and bubbles walked in together. Buttercup saw robin at the back of the class and went to sit next to her and in chemistry it was 3 at a desk so bubbles joined them. "Hey you buttercup" buttercup turned her head to the table across from her and she saw none other than butch. "What" she said "go out with me please you're so hot please" he said. Buttercup had to admit he was persistent and cute. "Can you stop hitting on me because robin told me you had a girlfriend so piss of you jacka**."Robin can you believe that butch asked me out again," said buttercup. "Wait doesn't butch go out with Christina," said bubbles. "Yea but you know what I already heard that butch broke up with Christina because there was someone else". "Robin why would you tell buttercup that I was going out with Christina you are always cock blockin president you stupid b# !%."Go f### yourself you jacka** I don't know who you think are", said bubbles defending robin. But buttercup always thought talk was cheap she got up from her seat grabbed butch by the shirt and was about to punch him when his brother brick got up from behind him and was ready beat up buttercup. "STOP THIS ALL OF YOU DETENTION RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL", said the chem. Teacher. "Sometimes I wonder if these kids even have sense 16 and stupid".

At lunch time…

At lunch everyone was avoiding each other it was like everyone was thinking of what they were going to say to each other.

Bubbles' thought: I can't believe butch that jacka** he just called out robin like that.

Robins' thought: I guess should just make peace with butch and nothing big would happen but even more drama started because bubbles who can't shout her dumba** up.

Buttercups' thought: I can't believe butch he asks me out and then calls out my best friend and then now this other guy comes and tries to fight butchs' battles for him I kick both of there a**es.

Butchs' thought: I can't believe buttercup I should have thought first before calling out robin if she's new and she already knows robin I guess they were already good friends how I could ever get a chance with her know the only way will to make piece with everyone.

Bricks' thought: that random girl came after my brother she's dead meat at detention.

Detention…..

Butch was the first to break the silence "robin im sorry far calling you out like that I now know that it was wrong". Everyone was shocked at what butch said. "So does this mean you want to make peace with us" said Robin. "Yes" said butch. Now that the drama was over everyone sat in detention and got know each other and decided to form a group and any of their friends could join it could be real fun.

**Authors Note **

**Okay I know that is boring and brick just came out of no where with no introduction but its my first fanfic so don't hate on it.**

**Next Chapter: more colorful characters come in and are ready to join the group but will they make the cut. **


	3. colorful characters

**Normal P.O.V**

Buttercup was walking threw the hall with bubbles. BUMP! "Im so sorry", "no im sorry". "Im buttercup and you are", "im Blossom". Blossom was a red head with a big pink bow in her hair it was cute it was slanted on the back of her head. Buttercup could tell that they would somehow meet again. They got up and walked away.

**Butch P.O.V**

I walked into my class and saw my best mates Nick, Andrew, Mitch, and Boomer. Even though boomer was my brother he was still my best mate. I walked in and sat next to Nick. I told him about what had happened in detention and invited him into the group." So what kind of people are in the group a lot of unique people brick, bubbles, the new girl buttercup, and robi-" butch was interrupted. "Wait robin is in this group" said a voice behind butch. "Why do you have to interrupt Mitch I know robin is your girl friend and stuff but come on you don't have to know everything that goes on in her life". "Yah I do right after this class I'm going to talk to her". "Instead why don't you join the group and surprise her", said nick. "What group", said Andrew and Boomer in perfect sync. "You two should join to im sure the others won't mind a few extra people.

**Brick P.O.V**

I walk in to my next class and I notice a hot chick with a huge bow in her hair she looked so cute I wanted her and I know what I want I get. I walked over to her with my head held high and said "what's up baby". "Might you be talking to me "? " of course who else ". A blush came over her face I had reeled her in with my looks and charm now its time to get what I want. "So you wanna go out sometime". "No thanks". "What!" I was in total shock I've never been rejected before in my life. "Why not?" I said. "I'm not stupid did you think that you were just going to come here with your good looks and charm and woo me, oh please get over yourself" she said. "Well can I at least get your name". "My name is blossom and if you didn't notice im smarter than I look you can't get with me like that you know" said blossom. "Well im brick"," well nice to meet you Brick (passionate voice) ". She walked away I didn't know what to do I didn't know if she liked me or if she was toying with my feelings. I only had one chance to do something here I go " hey blossom my friends and I are forming a group do you want to join us or something well I get if said no like you don't even know me ". " sure I'd love to ". "Well you can't blame a guy for trying", "I said id love to join you and your friends"' "really", "sure it'll be fun"," ill see you at lunch then". Oh my god she accepted the invitation I can tell she is the one already. I'm in love with blossom.

At lunch time…

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Buttercup and I were walking to the groups table and noticed that we were the first ones there giving us the hard work to do all the meeting and greeting for all the new members that were going to be joining us. The first person to come was robin and we were relieved that she had no one with her. "Robin you're going to have to help us with the meeting and greeting". "Seriously", "yes", "fine". I say butch come with 4 other boys I was shocked. I looked at buttercup she looked more angry then shocked. I looked at robin and she looked more shocked than I was. I guess with those two like that I had to do all the meeting and greeting". "I'm bubbles and this is the group table why don't you sit down and introduce yourselves", "okay" in (5 part harmony). "Well I'm boomer", "Nick", "Andrew", "Mitch". "Well nice to-" I was interrupted. "Mitch can I talk to you in private" robin said. "Ohhhhhhh" Butch, Boomer, Nick, and Andrew said. "Butch can I talk to you in private" said buttercup. Everyone went silent. Mitch and Robin went away where everyone couldn't hear them and Buttercup and Butch went into the opposite direction. The other boys and I decided to trade information. "What's with Robin and Mitch" I said. "Mitch is robins boyfriend hasn't she told about you him", "no" I said. "What's with butch and buttercup", they said. "Butch has a crush on buttercup and wants her to be his but she is not interested", I said.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I can't believe you would go behind my back and join this group", Robin said. "Why didn't you tell me about the group why didn't you invite me to the group"' said Mitch. "Because its no of your business", said robin. "I am your boyfriend and you act like I don't even exist to you I haven't met any of your friends like what's going on with us Robin", said Mitch. "Mitch you know I like you and I want to be with you but I feel like we are not compatible any more", said robin. "Robin I wanna be with you too but we don't spend time together I just thought the group would be a good thing for us so we could be together more time", said Mitch. "That is so thoughtful Mitch", said robin. Robin wrapped her arms around Mitch and pressed her lips on top of Mitch's lips and began a passionate kiss. "I can't believe you brought all these boys to our group like it is some kind of boys club", said buttercup. "Well Nick and Andrew are my best friends, boomer is my brother, and Mitch is robins boyfriend so don't get crazy with me", said butch. "Oh I guess I really had no reason to snap at you like that I'm sorry if there is anyway I can make it up to you just tell me", said buttercup. "I want a sorry kiss on the lips" said butch. "WHAT!" said buttercup. "You said anyway", said butch. "Fine", said buttercup. Buttercup put her arms around butch and pressed her lips on his and they began a passionate kiss. Buttercup couldn't admit it to him but she loved that kiss and she wanted to do it again.

**Authors Note: what do you think of it next time chapter 4: the drama begins - what do you think about buttercup and butchs kiss do you think it was a good idea so quick into the story.**

**Chapter 5: is the Halloween special coming out October 31st its going to have more fantasy than drama so I hope you'll like it. **


	4. 35 updates and spoilers chapter 4 and 5

**Update: im thinking of a plotline for chapter 4 but im having trouble thinking of one.**

**I don't think having the title "the drama begins" was a good idea. We will see what happens I guess.**

**About the Halloween special I've got the entire plot line ready and it even has 2 songs in it SPOILER ALERT**

**I will tell you guys who will be singing the songs I just have to work on the lyrics more and characters from other cartoons will even be there im not going to say which cartoon but it was on cartoon network around the same time as ppg. **


	5. drama begins: someone to trust

**Buttercup P.O.V **

**I needed someone to trust someone that could hold my secret. Who could I trust; it all started yesterday in the cafeteria.**

**Flashback…**

**I felt so weird after kissing butch like I wanted to do it again I looked over my shoulder and say bubbles and boomer talking and giggling. They most of been talking about me and butch kissing. It was like I was being stared at by everyone in the lunch room I was so nervous when I went back to our table I sat down in complete silence. Then Christina came up to me in the lunch room saying" look who got my sloppy seconds". I was so close to punching her right there and then until robin grabbed and said "NO" I knew what she meant I had already gotten expelled from 2 other schools a 3rd and no other school would take me this school only took me because they were convinced that I was a brainiac my nerd glasses work all the time. Instead of beating her up I got up and said " didn't he break up with you for me and even if I was interested in him which I'm not I could have easily taken him away from you, stupid fake blonde anorexic bitch. She started to walk away with nothing to say back looks like my words are as strong as my punches. "Way to stand up for yourself buttercrush" "its BUTTERCUP" even though I was mad at him for calling me that I thought he was really cute saying that what am I talking about ive gotta be losing my freaking mind.**

**End of Flashback…**

**Now that brings me back to finding someone I could trust with this. I could tell robin but she's dating mitch so that puts them directly into the loop you tell robin she tells mitch butch knows all about it. I know who I can trust.**

**Hey bubbles can I trust with something "sure buttercup" look I cant tell you in school maybe after school " we can go to my house im super rich you know" what.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Butch ran over next to blossom "Hey I'm kinda upset that you didn't show up to the lunch table yesterday". "Sorry but I'm really shy so next time can you bring me with you". "Sure but only if you take my offer for that date". "Sure ill go on a date with you but nothing to serious okay".**

**Buttercup P.O.V**

**I could not believe my eyes when I went in this chicks house. Bubbles don't take this the wrong way if I was a lesbian I would so marry you after high school. "What, your so gross buttercup but I think I have someone that I already like". Well that's what I really wanted to talk to you about I think I may have a thing for butch. "no freaking way". **

**Next time Halloween special I wont be the same as how I said this one will be scary like deranged killer in the house.**


	6. halloween murder

**Buttercup P.O.V**

* * *

Ever since I told bubbles I liked butch, our friendship has grown a lot we are always talking on the phone I still want to know who this special person is she won't spill a thing about him. I decided to throw a Halloween Party and invite everyone in the 11th grade I thought it would be a great idea. Then it came to lunch time and brick came with that clumsy girl from last week. "Hi I'm blossom it's nice to meet you all". "What ever clumsy smurf". "What is that supposed to mean". "It's just a nickname we all have one". "Oh". So blossom we are throwing a Halloween party we would love if you could come. I love Halloween parties.

Normal P.O.V

The kids walked into chemistry together groups of 2 please. We will be working with chemicals today. "Bubbles partners" said buttercup. "Sure" said bubbles. Robin wasn't too happy about bubbles and buttercup spending so much time together. She was getting jealous. She decided to be partners with blossom. Then when everyone was seated the teacher did roll call. Joshua Alex here, Nick Armstrong here, Melanie clatter here, Blossom Jennings here, Brick Jojo here, Butch Jojo here, Daniel laxer here, Bubbles Robinson here, Robin Schneider here, Buttercup Utonium here. "Robin why do you keep looking over at Bubbles and Buttercup", said Blossom. "Because Buttercup and I are supposed to be best friends and she never talks to me any more, she always wants to talk to bubbles instead of me; I just want to know why". "How dumb you could get robin it's because you are too far into the loop "," Loop, yes the loop you know if she tells you, you'll tell Mitch and then everyone knows her secret". "Well I heard bubbles likes someone in the group sooner or later she will be coming for you to talk to next blos". "Sorry but me and brick are going out now", "sense when"," since our date last night".

Blossom P.O.V

Flashback….

I walked into the restaurant I walked over to the table where brick was sitting at. It was such an expensive restaurant when I opened the menu I was glad that he was paying. "Blossom you don't have to order anything I got us the all you can eat buffet. When he said that I ran to the buffet probably faster than bubbles from the powerpuff girls. I had almost 6 plates of food before I was full. I looked at bricks face and he was shocked how much I could eat and I wasn't even fat. Why do you like me Brick? "Because I think you're special, I'm not just after sex like my brother Butch". Oh really how many girls have you slept with. "Two". Well did you love these girls? "The first one she made me do it and the second I loved her and she died of cancer". "Wow I guess if we're going to make this work I might have to stay away from certain chemicals and radiation". "So you wanna be my girlfriend blos". "Of course".

End of Flashback…..

Normal P.O.V

Friday Night…..

Ding Dong

"COMING" said Buttercup. She opened the door to find blossom on the other end. "Where's your costume buttercup, I thought we were supposed to go as characters from the wizard of oz". "I was just about to change when you interrupted me cowardly lion, but blos I know we were supposed to look hot but what's with the orange "Jessica Simpson Waleo Women's Heels Leather Pumps $59.99 at the department store cha ching". "Why are you advertising buttercup". "Because we need the extra cash to keep this story going blos know get back into character". "Well blos I'm going up to get changed into my costume". Ding Dong Blossom opened the door to find Robin and Bubbles or should I say Dorothy and the scare crow. "Where's Buttercup", said Robin. "She's still getting ready", said blossom. "Of course she is" said robin. "I should go check on her", said bubbles. "No, ill check on her she's my best friend", said robin. Buttercup came done the stairs and bubbles and blossom were getting angry. "What's with the wicked witch costume I thought you were going to be the tinman not the wicked witch of the west"' said blos. "how can I be hot and a robot at the same time so I decided to be a witch at least my character is still from the wizard of oz". Hours Later…. "Buttercup this party is great and I love your costume too" said Melanie. "Robin are you having fun", "yes", "I've been meaning to ask you where did you get those shoes", "I bought them at the department store there the new ruby incrusted Jessica Simpson Waleo Women's Heels Leather Pumps $59.99 'giggles' cha ching. "AHHHHHHHHH Melanie is… is Dead". "WHAT!" Buttercup ran up the stairs and saw Melanie's dead body in the bath tub. "She was stabbed to death, there's a killer in the house everyone get out". "OH hell no blos, bubbles, Mitch, Andrew, brick, robin, butch, nick, and boomer stay here."Wait bubbles is missing", said blossom. "Maybe the killer has a thing for blondes". "Then I'm next", said Christina. "I didn't say your name", said buttercup. "Well if you guys stop the killer you become famous I want that too" said Christi. Buttercup P.O.V Okay blos, brick, and Andy check the basement. Robin you check downstairs. And the rest of us will stay upstairs. Robin: I was looking around downstairs alone so I went to the kitchen and bubbles was tied up in there. I ran to her and got a knife to cut the ropes. When someone grabbed me from behind I was trying to fight him back but he grabbed the knife from my hands and stabbed me in the stomach it really hurt I fell to the ground and he took bubbles and walked out the back door. Andrew: The basement was huge I had to say it wasn't really as creepy as I thought. Then I heard it the sound of a chainsaw being turned on and there was this dark figure behind us thank goodness the basement was huge so we had a place to run. We kept running and running until I tripped because I got distracted by blossoms slutty lion costume it looks just like the one Stan had in American Dad on Fox Sundays 'laughs' cha ching. And he took the chainsaw and cut me in half. Christina: I decided to check the bathroom for clues but this slutty bee costume like the one Britt Robinson was wearing in the secret circle now on Chiller TV 'laughs' cha ching. Then from no where I heard music and I saw the radio and then from behind me I was being choked and got thrown into the tub and then all I say was a dark figure over me with the plugged in radio and he dropped it in and I screamed my lounges out and then nothing. Bubbles: I couldn't believe what this guy just did to robin and now im next on his list of kills. We walked for a while and then he brought me to an open casket I knew what was going to happen next, I tried to run away but he was to strong for me and he threw me and closed it. I started to scream and he buried me alive I ran out of air so quickly I couldn't breathe and then everything just went black. Brick and Mitch: All we heard was a scream and everyone headed for the bathroom. Everyone was there except robin and Andy. I told everyone that the killer got Andrew. We saw that Christi was dead in the bathroom. Then we heard the groaning coming from the kitchen. We all ran to the kitchen and saw robin in a pool of blood fighting to stay alive. She started saying something about the killer taking bubbles out side and then fell from loss of blood. We split up to catch the killer Mitch and I, blos and butch, and boomer and nick. Buttercup stayed to see if the killer came back inside. Mitch and I went to the shed to see if the killer was there and the shed didn't have anything in it and there was a mirror with writing on it and then we went to check it out it said look behind you and in the mirror I saw the killer with the chainsaw he came towards us and killed us both. Buttercup: I heard blos scream there dead and boomer freaking out saying she's dead. That was the last straw I had to call the police. But then someone grabbed me from behind it was the killer I started to fight back and then he pushed me into the glass mirror decoration that happened to be a real mirror I woke up in the living room on the floor and then the killer jumped on me and took a piece of glass and slit my throat. Boomer: I walked in the house with everyone else and we saw blood coming from the living room I was the first to go in and tripped on a string and then an axe came flying and dg write into my head. Butch: I was so sad that my brother was dead so I walked in the living room and challenged the killer. Blos and nick ran up the steps and were waiting for the killer to show up and then he came in the living room. Then I tried to tackle him but he overpowered me and grabbed me then smashed my head in to the glass table. Stared to bleed and then nothing. Nick: Blossom ran up the stairs and I tried to distract the killer but he took out his knife and stabbed me to death. Blossom: I say the killer kill nick I ran to the end of the hall tried to open a door but it didn't work the killer came over to me and then SURPRISE It was robin under the hood and everyone I thought was dead came around and said your officially in the group blos aren't you happy. Oh my god you guys had me so scared and I dropped to the floor laughing my butt of but then I noticed something where's Melanie. "Oh right who told Melanie about the prank" said brick. No one did then that meant she really was murdered. We called the cops and they said they found the suicide note on her phone. Looks like no one really got murdered. I was getting ready to go home when brick offered to walk me home. I said it was okay. Then the two of us were just walking and I asked him if he really thought that I was special and he said yes then I went up to him and kissed him on the lips. Next time chapter 6, things get strange between butch and buttercup. 


	7. a day at the carnival

Blossom P.O.V

It was really hot and school was pretty boring. Even the group was boring now after how much fun we had on Halloween a couple of weeks ago.

But as an official member of the group I had to do all I could to make our short vacation last and she did it. I got it came like a brain blast like from jimmy neutron. I was thinking we go to a carnival together during our short break it will be so much fun. How about it everybody was pretty bored so they said why not it would be fun to go to a carnival. Well go tomorrow at 4:00.

Tomorrow 5:00

Didn't I say 4 o'clock its past 5 o'clock. When does this place close down said buttercup? 8 o'clock. Okay then we have like 3 hours left come down blos said buttercup.

Buttercup P.O.V

I was heading to the Farris wheel and then butch grabbed awe ran past the line into the first car that was available. I felt so uncomfortable with butch ever since that day in the lunch room. I was going to run out as soon as this stupid car stopped buttercup I was waiting to get some alone time with you today buttercup said butch. Then butch kissed buttercup again just like in the lunchroom. But that's what I think would happen in my imagination. Woooooooh what the hell was that. It looks like the Ferris wheel stopped said butch. Stopped it couldn't have stopped im still up here with you. This is the worst day of my life and I am the most unluckiest pretty girl in the world. Nice to see that you think so highly of me said butch. This isn't even about you butch Im stuck in a Ferris wheel car with a babbling idiot wit no life. Im scared of heights and I have vertigo so could you please drop the nothing bothers me attitude for 5 minutes. Jerk. Wow so now I know how you really feel about me said butch. I was feeling so sad so I went and \kissed Butch on the mouth. Then he just looked away from me like what happened didn't just happen. I felt so dumb and confused. The Ferris wheel finally started working and when our car came back around I ran right out of the car with tears in my eyes. I went to bubbles and asked her if she could take me home and she agreed. I couldn't believe it I thought Butch and I could be together but I guess I was wrong.

Chapter 6(7): the next one will be much longer and its time for butch to realize his true fillings next time " umbrella"


	8. Umbrella

**Wednesday….**

**Buttercup P.O.V**

blossom, butch, buttercup, boomer, Mitch, and Andrew all walked into there trigonometry class. everyone sat down. Ms. khan told everyone to sit down for the lesson blossom and buttercup were just talking through the whole thing. ms khan announced that there would be a test on what they learned on Friday. blossom and buttercup are shocked they didn't learn a thing from that class. "Class dismissed " everyone left and buttercup realized that she forgot her brand new umbrella it was a Marc & Jacob umbrella. she went back inside the classroom and asked Ms khan if she saw an umbrella in here.

Ms khan said that butch came out of the classroom with a really nice looking umbrella. buttercup got very upset and went to find butch in his chemistry class. buttercup ran inside the class and went to butch. " buttercup you don't have this class' said Ms. Ferris. i don't need a lecture from you right now Ms Ferris. butch where is my umbrella you bastard. "so first you claim you don't like me and then you try to kiss me and now your making up stories just to see me, that's so desperate " said butch. buttercup face was so red she picked butch up threw him on the floor like a piece of trash and started beating him up. Ms. Ferris just sat there and watched. brick said "ms Ferris aren't you going to do something about this"' ms Ferris said' no if i get hurt breaking up this fight this school is not going to pay my hospital bill okay geez anyway all you kids are sixteen, seventeen timothy and stupid". where is my umbrella butch. "idk buttercup" said butch. then ms bello busted threw the door screaming. she grabbed buttercup by the hair and butch by the ear she brought them into her office where buttercup got 2 weeks detention and butch got a months detention. butch was outraged and said " buttercup attacked me its not fair". " WELL THE LAST TIME YOU GOT IN TROUBLE I TOLD YOU I WOULD INCREASE YOUR DETENTION time", said Ms bello. " now you two get out of my sight"' said bello.

blossom and robin came to ask buttercup whats up. buttercup told them what happened. robin decided to ask mitch. blossom decided to ask brick.

**Robin P.O.V **

I saw Mitch in the hallway i asked him if he knew anything about butch taking the umbreela. yep butch stole it and i helped him hide it. i cant believe he said that .

**Blossom P.O.V**

i asked brick he told me he didnt know but he did hear butch talking about hiding something in the boiler room. i went tell the others.

* * *

**Thursday...**

the girls knew it was time they snuck into the boiler room they looked every where couldn't find anything. the girls couldn't help but think where the umbrella was. "hey girls whats up" said bubbles. "bubbles we haven't seen you all day" said blossom." that's because im organizing the school dance next week"said bubbles. "there's a dance next week we had no idea" said buttercup. "everyone knows about the dance there's flyers all over the place" said buttercup. "i love planning dances its so great"said bubbles. "ill see you girls later" said bubbles. "is that brick with some girl i have to go say hi ill see you later girls" said blossom. "ummm buttercup i have" said robin... "just go robin i know you have things to do" said buttercup. "thanks best friend" said robin.

**Blossom P.O.V **

i walked over to brick and that girl. hi sweety whose this girl. "this is princess, i used to go out with her along time ago"said brick. "hi like he said im princess and i just want to say that brick must have a thing for red heads"said princess. "by the way this is blossom and we have been going out for while". "that's so nice for you brick i guess ill see you around"said princess.

**English Class**

so how long ago did you and princess go out. "does it matter bloss"said brick. yes it does i think i should know more about her. "i don't want to"said brick. i was her wasn't it you lost your virginity to that red haired dits." you know what bloss just drop it"said brick. no i think i have a right to know. "i don't think that, i think its up to me to make the decision to tell you anything"said brick. so what are you saying you cant trust me." i didn't say that, can you just drop it bloss"said brick. i cant do this. "what are you saying bloss"said brick. i cant be with someone who cant trust me. "so you want to break up" said brick. yes i don't think this is going to work out brick its not you its me. im sorry that it had to end this way brick. "im sorry too"said brick.

ring ring...

"im leaving" said brick. fine.

**Lunch...**

"hey bloss whats up" said buttercup. nothing buttercup its just i..i...i broke up with brick how could it have ended this way. "its okay bloss you'll get threw this"said buttercup. "why did it happen blossom"said buttercup. buttercup it was because of his ex princess. "wait you don't mean princess morbucks the fiery red haired ares of morbucks family enterprises"said buttercup. "i hate her she snippy and snotty just like any rich girl" said buttercup. "but he got with that wow if he stayed with her he could rule empire with princess at his side".are you trying to make me feel better or spite me with those comments. "bloss are you going to be okay because i still have to find my umbrella".

**Normal P.O.V**

**everyone sat at the groups table...**

blossom couldn't even look brick in the eye and neither could brick. it was pretty awkward at the table with buttercups umbrella missing, blossom and brick broken up, bubbles going crazy over the dance, and robin and mitch fighting. it was a mess but maybe the dance could get everyone back on track.

* * *

**Friday Night...**

buttercup was at bubbles' house trying on some dresses and got a text from someone saying that hey have the umbrella. it said to just come to the school ready. buttercup told bubbles she went with her and it was raining hard. once they got close to the school they say Mitch nick, and butch standing with the umbrella, buttercup just ran across the street with rage in her heart. she walked over to butch and got really close in his face. "i thought you didn't have my umbrella, so what does this mean you don't like me but you went threw all this trouble to get my attention" said buttercup. just that moment buttercup and butch were going to kiss and then buttercup punched butch in the face and grabbed the umbrella. Mitch and nick went to help him out and buttercup started to run and then turned around with a shy and sweet face on and said 'see ya around". she ran across the street to bubbles. "what was that just now" said nick. "i think she likes me guys" said butch.

**next chapter: **bubbles makes a name for the school dance "Fire and Ice" it was the perfect time pace and name for butch and buttercup to settle things.

**Fire : **butercup

**Ice : **butch


End file.
